odifandomcom-20200213-history
The Coon 2
''The Coon 2 (2011) ''is a short horror/drama (described as "fake dramatic movie") film created by and starring Jenni, Ashley, Jessie and Alex. It is an official sequel to The Coon. There is no relation to the racial slur. It's about a literal raccoon. The kids were just dumb. Plot Synopsis The film opens with multiple shots of Jenni playing a game on her Nintendo 3DS (recently released) in her bedroom. The raccoon antagonist from the previous movie peers towards her from the side of her bed as a dramatic sound effect plays. She looks over at the area suspiciously and closes her 3DS. The raccoon retracts back behind the bed and she doesn't notice it. Literally one second later she gets up from her desk and leaves her room. The raccoon follows. Cut to the next scene. Jenni walks down the dark hallway and down the stairs. A dramatic soundtrack plays. We see the raccoon slip through the garage door. Jenni looks around the corner then enters the garage after it. She flicks on the light and instantly notices the legs of a body on the floor. She pokes the legs and they flinch. We see a raccoon paw turn off the lightswitch and the door shuts. When she turns the lights back on, Jenni is met face-to-face with Ashley staring at her. "HOW'D YOU FIND ME?" Ashley yells. "I-ther-uh-there-there was a raccoon..." Jenni stutters. Ashley slaps her hand on Jenni's shoulder and dramatically says "The Coon.". "The-the-the the what?..." ''Jenni stutters again. The two pause and hear a girlish scream coming from inside the house. They run inside awkwardly after it. They find Alex splayed out on the floor of the kitchen, presumably dead. Jessie in a white bedsheet appears behind them as they're staring in shock. She says ''"Another victim." , looks at Jenni, then is never seen again. Ashley exclaims "We need to DESTROY him!". ''Jenni agrees. They run off upstairs intently. Cut to a montage in sepia tone backed with "preparing for war music". This is the only halfway decent scene of the film. Jenni and Ashley prepare their weapons and discuss a game plan for the battle. Ashley wields a wooden sword with wolf carvings and Jenni wields two plastic knife/nunchuck things. They walk back towards the kitchen as the montage ends. The Coon hisses at them from behind a corner leading into the kitchen. It jumps at Jenni and she slices it with one of her knives. It falls down but looks up at her with an evil look. She is so scared that she drops her weapons and it jumps and attacks her face. She screams and then passes out on the floor. The Coon runs away. Ashley runs into the room (shot from Jenni's perspective), sees her friend passed out and screams ''"No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..!". ''The Coon hisses then swiftly jumps towards her. She stabs it down with her wolf sword. She proceeds to stab it many times on the ground as a dozen out-of-synch stab sound effects play. Jenni wakes up and rolls over towards the camera. ''"What happened?" she tiredly mutters. Roll credits. The end credits song is Munch That Cheese preformed by Alex and Ashley. Category:Films